


Change of Plans

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Emma Swan/Lily | Lilith Page, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, OQ Prompt Party 2020, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Robin's hands move over her body with the familiarity of longtime lovers and soulmates, teasing and offering her pleasures that he knows she cannot easily resist.  "Are you sure we can't move that meal back just a bit?  We haven't had a whole weekend to ourselves in forever.  I've rather enjoyed having this unfettered, unfiltered access to you."
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864084
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 5 August 2020  
> Word Count: 758  
> Written for: OQ Prompt Party 2020  
> Prompt: 11. Brunch  
> Summary: Robin's hands move over her body with the familiarity of longtime lovers and soulmates, teasing and offering her pleasures that he knows she cannot easily resist. "Are you sure we can't move that meal back just a bit? We haven't had a whole weekend to ourselves in forever. I've rather enjoyed having this unfettered, unfiltered access to you."  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU nebulously taking place in S6. Hook died and stayed dead, Robin did not die. Everything else is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, so this was just some fun, sexy, domestic fluff, ngl… And I love playing with the idea that Lily is Regina's daughter and likes to bond with her younger brothers, Henry and Roland. And shipping her with Emma is just a fun given for me, okay? And the _Pete's Dragon_ reference? Yeah, it's my headcanon that Roland is more of a Disneyphile than Ginny Goodwin, so… LOLOL
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Thanks to Taylor for the quick look…

"Why are you getting out of bed?"

Regina grins and rolls her eyes, letting Robin pull her back into the warm cocoon of bedding easily enough. "You know I need to get up to start cooking."

"I'm hungry, love, but not for food," he murmurs, lips and teeth marking the skin along her shoulder and up to the spot behind her left ear that makes her go weak in the knees. He chuckles at her whine when he moves away from that spot before moving back to it again. "Besides, the boys are staying with Emma and Lily this weekend."

She relaxes into his chest, wanting nothing more than to shirk her responsibilities for another day of hedonistic, lazy sexual abandon with her soulmate. As his hand comes up to palm her left breast, she very nearly reaches for her phone to ask Emma to keep the boys longer and bring them home for dinner instead. But she knows that's not an option they can afford. Lily may love her younger brothers, but Regina cannot overstep that sisterly affection too much and risk alienating her daughter's goodwill.

"Have you forgotten that they're coming home today, thief of my heart? And that I promised my daughter and her fiancée a good home cooked meal as payment for taking our sons this weekend for us?"

Robin's hands move over her body with the familiarity of longtime lovers and soulmates, teasing and offering her pleasures that he knows she cannot easily resist. "Are you sure we can't move that meal back just a bit? We haven't had a whole weekend to ourselves in forever. I've rather enjoyed having this unfettered, unfiltered access to you."

She can't fault his logic, wants to give in to the temptation. "Robin…"

"Yes, love?" he murmurs, breath hot against her neck.

Before she can respond, they both hear the distinctive celestial ringtone that she assigned to Lily. She fumbles to pick up her phone. "Lily? Sweetheart, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, it's fine, Ma. I just wanted to tell you that we're gonna be late. Henry and Roland talked me and Em into a hike up to the lighthouse this morning. We're gonna do a picnic lunch and then come back. I can call you when we're on our way over and then do dinner with you and Robin, if that's okay?"

"Of course, it is, sweetheart. Robin and I were just discussing our plans for the day actually." She rolls her eyes and struggles not to moan as Robin's lips nibble along her free ear. "So no brunch, we're doing dinner instead?"

"Yeah, is that okay with you guys?" She can hear the hesitation in her daughter's voice. "I hate that we're changing this up on you, Ma, but we were watching _Pete's Dragon_ last night and Roland is _dying_ to see a lighthouse up close and personal."

Regina chuckles at that. "Well, if you watched _Pete's Dragon_ , then the hike to the lighthouse is a must. It's absolutely fine, Lily. Tell the boys we love them and we'll see all of you for dinner. Text me in a little while and let me know what all of you want for dinner, so I can start cooking."

"Ma, we can hit the diner and bring dinner to you. You don't need to cook now, especially since we totally kiboshed the plans we all agreed on."

"Lily, it's all right. You and Emma have fun with your brothers. If you want to get dinner from Granny's, that's fine. If you want me to cook, or want to come help me cook, that's also fine. We can be flexible on that, okay? I just want you to enjoy your time with your brothers."

"Thanks, Ma. We'll call you later when we have firmer plans for dinner, okay?"

"All right, sweetheart. I love you. Give my love to Emma and the boys."

"Love you, too, Ma. Don't do anything with Robin that I wouldn't do with Emma."

Regina splutters out a laugh at that, unable to reply before Lily ends the call. Robin deftly takes the phone from her and sets it on his nightstand. "Did I hear correctly that brunch has been pushed back to dinner tonight?"

"Yes, thief of my heart, you heard correctly. You have several more hours to have your wicked way with me before the boys come home again." She tries to wink at him, knowing she'll fail, but also knowing he'll find it either sexy or adorable. "Don't waste this opportunity, Robin."


End file.
